The Night
by PadynLecki
Summary: Takes place a bit into Season 2.. JT and Catherine finally managed to get Vincent back, but he left without a trace. Vincent finds himself siding with the Beast.(3 parts) And it gets pretty dark..
1. The Hunt

Vincent couldn't be near Catherine and JT. Vincent was no doubt grateful for Catherine and JT saving him. He was glad to be out of Muirfield's grasp and to see them again, but he couldn't be near them. What Muirfield had done to him..he hasn't felt the whole extent and has the Beast barely caged. Now he felt more sided with the Beast. He was roaming the shadows of the city. He knew Catherine and JT were looking for him and he could not let them. He can't hurt them; he was a threat to them.

* * *

Vincent just left without a word. Catherine noticed something felt off with him, but him leaving their loft like that just proved it even more. There is something wrong. Vincent left his burner and that left them with no easy way to track him. JT let out an exasperated sigh.

"After all we do for him, he leaves like that. With him leaving his new burner, I'm sure the big guy doesn't want to be found." JT said.

"Well we can't let him get away. We need to find him." Catherine sounded her annoyance a bit. It seems just after they finally find him, he disappears. And with no word. She can't let him slip through her fingers, not again.

"Any ideas, JT. We can't just stand around while his trail gets colder."

"If he doesn't want to be found, it's going to be a pain in the ass. Not to mention we can't sneak up on him." JT stated thinking hard of where to find Vincent.

"Maybe he is constantly moving, so maybe he is subconsciously heading somewhere he wants to be.." JT continued to ramble on. Then Catherine had an idea of where he could be. She started moving, throwing her coat on and heading to the door. Focused on her goal.

"Wait, where are you headed? Tell me so I know!" JT panicky tone showed.

"I'm going to check the area around the Ballerina studio where Vincent and I used to chat." Catherine declared.

* * *

Vincent was just making twists and turns through the shadows of the city. He just kept on walking. He had nowhere to go. He was just wandering, no thoughts, just wanted to avoid any person on the streets. He eventually found a familiar looking street. Brows furrowed he looked up and noticed where he was. He was at that place where that dancer fell to her death. He was at _that_ place where he told Catherine to stay in his life.

"You know, the truth is…I don't really have anyone to contact. You know, I mean, there's JT but that's JT."

Why did he say that? He should've pushed her away. Her life wouldn't have been as dangerous if he had just said go away. That was so selfish of him. She would have been so much better off without him, much safer. Vincent buried his head in his hands. He rested his back in a dark alley way. All of the sudden his breathing turned erratic. He felt his senses heighten even more, the Beast clawing out. He heard grunts in the distance, sounded like a fight. His heavy breathing turned into growls. He felt his skin distort, claws emerged.

Vincent headed toward the fighting, like he was stalking prey. He used the shadows to hunt. He found his targets, getting ready to pounce. His targets were some thugs. They were fighting because one said something in the wrong way to the other. This honestly didn't matter to Vincent, he was just examining prey. There was no thought, just instinct, just hunting for fun. Blood lust took over and Vincent was siding with the Beast in their actions.

As Vincent pounced he let out a roar, shocking the thugs and brought their attention to Vincent. As Vincent leaped over one and landed right in front of him, he quickly tossed him like a rag doll. The thug flew and his head hit the brick wall. His neck snapped and it was easy to see the burst of blood coming from his head. His lifeless body fell to the floor. The other thug held in a yell and began to run.

Vincent tilted his head toward the corpse making sure it wasn't moving. The footsteps go deeper in the alley. There was no rush; he knew he could catch that thug quickly. Vincent breathed in the air smelling the blood, chills went down his spine. The adrenaline rushing in his veins was just so intense…he felt so alive. A grin went across his face. With a heave Vincent twisted around and rushed to his target.

* * *

His friend was just slaughtered by someone, or something. That roar, this situation was crazy. Cole wasn't running as fast as he could because he noticed that thing wasn't chasing him. But his thoughts were running fast. Then what felt like wind whisked past him. He then ran into something. He looked up and trembled. It was that killer, features were now easily seen. Veins were coursing in his face, eyes glowing yellow, and he could've sworn he saw a toothy grin. Cole couldn't believe his eyes and he stumbled back, then began to run the other way, Ran as fast as he could. He heard growls, actual growls erupting from this guy. Which sounded like snickering.

* * *

Vincent caught up quickly and just stopped in front of his prey's path. He felt the twitch of his prey and it looked up with fear in its eyes. Power was rushing in his veins and it brought a wolfish grin to his face. The shock of his prey added even more excitement in the hunt; it stumbled back and ran away. Vincent was laughing, in the way he can as a Beast. Adrenaline was pumping; the fear was easily sensed added to his fun. His shoulders and body were prepping to pounce.


	2. Blood Lust

Vincent leaped, while in the air he grabbed the prey by the shoulder and twisted its body towards him. There was a moment where they were in the air staring at each other. Then the prey's back skidded against the floor. Gravel cutting down its shirt and then cutting down flesh. It let out a pained yell as they stopped skidding. It tried to hold that yell in and pained moans took place. That pain just encouraged Vincent.

Hearing its veins pulse, smelling the blood stain the pavement, seeing that fear in its eyes, and feeling it tense under his claws seemed to feed Vincent. He had never felt this much power since Afghanistan. It was intoxicating. Vincent fully gave into that power, that raw animal instinct. Claws sank into its flesh, blood sprayed. Ripping flesh, pained yells, and beastly grunts. Then Vincent abruptly stopped, didn't want his toy to bleed out too quickly. It was in a lot of pain and from that pain lost conscience. He knew it was still alive, he heard its pulse. Why was it not awake? Vincent roared down at it and it wouldn't wake up. This infuriated him, and he brought down a fist to its arm and easily shattered its bone.

It woke up yelling trying to reach its broken arm, but Vincent had him pinned down. Snarls were directed at it and froze the prey.

* * *

Catherine nearly broke laws to get to her destination as quickly as she could. She parked in front of the studio and would spread her search out from there. She walked across the street and looked up at the roof and memories flashed in her mind. It seemed so long ago, and he never ran from her either while she stayed at his side as well.

Then she heard something behind her that made her jump. It was a roar..Vincent. She rushed to the alley ways. As she was walking to the source of the sound she heard a loud snap and a painful yell. It was very close by. Reaching an end to an alley way into another one and she saw a streak of blood glistening. She walked even slower to the corner of the alley. She held her cover on the wall. She tensed to see where the bloods lead to. She let out a quiet sigh, she had to do something. With her eyes followed the streak of blood to Vincent with him hanging over some person.

Snarls were erupting out his throat, and she could see how that person froze up. Catherine readied her gun before even considering leaving cover. She had to be careful; she had no idea what Muirfield had done to Vincent in those three months. And he was pretty tight-lipped about everything, she knew something was wrong. This just proved her instincts. Once more she breathed in and out..to try to calm Vincent she had to be calm as well.

She started to walk towards him and it seemed as if Vincent was too focused on that poor man below him.

"Vincent." Catherine calmly said. He twitched a bit but ignored her. When she moved closer his head turned towards her and let out a loud growl. He was telling her to go away, threatening her. He was puffing his body out, hairs standing out on end. Vincent was claiming his prey. As Catherine walked closer his growls became louder. She halted and the growls slowly stopped. His prey beneath him was struggling to move. Holding on to its life and trying to ignore the searing pain.

Vincent's attention then again was focused on his prey. His claws started to rip flesh again, yells erupted. Catherine flinched at the sight, she has never seen him slaughter someone first hand. Suddenly Vincent ripped the man's throat out, the yells turned into gurgles. Life was leaving his prey, pulse slowing down. By the look of it, Catherine thought he was done, but Vincent still remained hunched over breathing heavily. He was clutching onto his prey feeling life ebb out, and heard its last breath.

Vincent seemed to snap even more, he just started tearing apart this dead corpse. Each swipe sent some blood flying. Most of it was spurting on the walls and on Vincent, but some of reached Catherine staining her. She was frozen, had no idea what to do. He had never been like this before and he didn't stop. Shuddering she took a step towards him; she had to try to calm him down. She was about to rest her hand on his shoulder. Vincent sensed this, he stopped slashing the corpse. His throat let out a vicious snarl and twisted toward her. As he twisted he swiped at Catherine, and a sting resonated in her forearm. She stumbled back and looked at her arm. Shock over took Catherine as she looked at the blood trickle down her arm. Vincent had never hurt her before; she looked up to see him hulking over her.

Yellow eyes pierced into her eyes, and she felt no safety in them. For the first time since Vincent's fugue incident, Catherine was filled with fear. She rushed back keeping eye contact with him. Although it hurt she raised her gun. As Vincent noticed the gun he snarled. It was easy to notice that Catherine's aim was swaying. Due to pain and fear she couldn't focus and she wouldn't actually shoot Vincent. He was stalking her walking back and forth looking for an opening, but Catherine kept her aim on him.

"Vincent this isn't you, calm down. Everything will be okay; we'll get through this like we always do." Catherine tried to say confidently, but her voice was shaking. Vincent heard those words, but they just flew in one ear and out the other. He was only focused at the barrel of her gun. She noticed and guessed he felt threatened by it. Slowly she dropped it to the ground, showing she meant no harm. Vincent's eyes followed the gun to the floor and then went back to Catherine's eyes. His body shuddered and he started to morph back.

Blood lust wasn't there anymore, Vincent's actions flashed in his mind. He was there the whole time and he enjoyed it. Lifted his hands and looked at the blood, and he grinned. Almost laughed but then he snapped back to the present and remembered Catherine was right there. Vincent stared her in the eyes and it was easy to see she was shocked about what she had witnessed. Especially that wolfish grin; he had no way to explain what he did.

Then he saw the deep gashes he made in her arm, he couldn't look at her in the eye anymore. This is why he left and he ended up hurting a loved one anyway. And he was surprised he didn't hurt Catherine more than he did. He took steps back until he hit the wall behind him. What overtook him, why did he side with the Beast, who is he now? He would've hid behind his hands, but his hands were soaked with blood, so he just stared at his hands feeling guilt sinking in


	3. Guilt Trip

Catherine was trying to wrap her head around what happened, she had never seen him like this. She looked at the scene before her. One body shredded to bits and another with his neck clearly snapped. It was too dark to see all the blood, only pools of blood could be seen. The familiar metallic smell was everywhere; it was so intense you could almost taste it. She then noticed Vincent against the wall in front of her staring at his hands.

"Vincent what happened, you must have a good reason..right? They must've been doing something to make you snap." Catherine stated, trying to convince herself that this wasn't just slaughter. Vincent kept silent which proved what she feared. She tried to look into his eyes but he looked away. Her wound on her arm began to sting again, she breathed in sharply and saw how bad the gashes were. Worry showed in Vincent as he heard her breathing change and remembered again what he did to her.

"Catherine…I..I'm sorry." He stammered and looked at her wound. Then their eyes met. He owed her an explanation, but he had no idea what to say. No words would justify what he had done, or the joy he felt while doing those deeds.

"I was trying to avoid people, especially you and JT. Once I recognized the studio I stopped a bit, when I should've just kept walking. But then I just snapped, my grittier side was getting out and I let it. Then I found myself hearing a fight, and then I found myself hunting them. And..that..power took over." Vincent stated and paused as a chill ran down his back. He breathed in and out, feeling the blood on his arms.

"I..I remember all of it. I did this. I don't even feel human anymore. I was with the Beast and he was with me. I killed two innocent people…I don't know who I am anymore." Vincent almost whimpered. Guilt took over and he looked to the ground. Catherine tried to comfort him and reached out her hand, but Vincent snapped away.

"Why?! I hurt you as well; I'm a danger to you and JT! I can't control myself! You should run, turn me in, save yourself. I'm a killer…I hurt you, I can't just drop that." Vincent's anger sounded out. How can she still reach out to him? When he hurt her like he did. Vincent felt his pulse rise again and fear expressed itself in his eyes. No, he can't hurt her again. His breathing turned erratic again. He was really trying to control it this time.

Catherine was going to make a comeback but saw his breathing turn unstable. She had to help him calm down and she saw the fear in his eyes. Again she tried to reach out to him, the only thing she could think to do. She rested her hands on his face, showing him compassion. Veins pulsed underneath her hands.

"Catherine…go…now. Please I can't hurt you." The distortion was already taking over his voice.

"Vincent when we are together we can overcome anything. We are stronger together than apart. I'm not going anywhere and I can't lose you again. I need you in my life just as much as you need me. Yes, you did hurt me..but we'll get past it. We will figure this out, you, JT, and I. You are not alone in this." Catherine declared. She would never give him up, she couldn't live without him and didn't want to. And somehow he always needed to be reminded of that.

"I love you Vincent, and we are partners. We have to stick together." She said lovingly staring into his ocher colored eyes. The veins started to pulsed slower under her palms. He was starting to calm down. His breathing became stable again. Vincent raised his hand to her hand and nuzzled into her palm.

"I..love you too Catherine. Thank you." Vincent sighed with love. He thought to himself, what would he do without her? Vincent forgot about his bloodstained hands until he felt the blood on his face. And he slightly freaked out, pulling his hands down embarrassed. He got blood on Catherine and noticed the bloodstains she had because of him.

"I'm sorry for the.."

"Its fine Vincent, we'll just have to clean off a bit, and clean this mess somehow. Oh, I'll call JT, he was really worried about you and he can help us out." She reached for her phone and the pain in her arm made her wince a bit but she was focused. Nothing stopped her then. JT answered on the 3rd ring.

"Is he okay?" JT sounded distressed.

"Yes he is fine JT, nothing we can't fix." Catherine was trying to not make a big deal of this situation. She explained to JT the basics of the events and that they needed a cleanup job.

"Just what I needed a late night cleanup job. Tonight is a tough night. Well I'm glad you found the big guy, and thanks for smacking some sense into him. I'll be there soon." JT responded with relief, and then hung up. No doubt he was rushing over.

Vincent stood there silently, not knowing what to say. Each time he saw the gashes on her a wave of guilt hit him. He walked to her and held her arm in his hands.

"I'll patch this up when we get back to the loft..I..I.."

"Don't say it. Vincent, I know you are sorry. And I have forgiven you already. I'm sorry about all the guilt you hold. Like I said we'll get through this. Like we always do. Now let's try to look on the bright side. I, for one, am looking forward to a nice shower. You?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind a nice shower with you." Vincent said timidly with a grin. Catherine laughed, and smiled at him. He laughed with her and wrapped his arms around her not caring about all the blood on him. Catherine embraced him and enjoyed the little peace they had now.

"That does sound rather refreshing doesn't it?" Catherine chuckled.

* * *

[A/N: Yea this is a pretty dark piece. If only Dark was a genre..anywho, I hope you guys liked it. And leave some reviews if you want.]


End file.
